Обсуждение:Вульпес Инкульта
Безымянная тема Проверка: Обсуждение страницы "Вульпес Инкульта". — �������������� ������������ 10:00, марта 5, 2011 (UTC) Безымянная тема К вопросу о переводе Перевод имени "Vulpes Inculta" представляет сложность по ряду причин. Разработчик, придумавший персонажа, с латынью явно не дружил. Узнать наверняка, что же он имел в виду, можно только спросив его об этом лично. Так или иначе, переводить следует в соответствии с грамматикой. Этим и займемся. 1. Как правильно: "лис" или "лиса"? - Оба варианта верны. Слово "vulpes" принадлежит женскому роду вне зависимости от того, идет ли речь о самце или о самке. Согласоваться "vulpes", соответственно, тоже будет по женскому роду (за редким исключением). Но поскольку Вульпес у нас мужик, то и называть его, думаю, надо "лисом". 2. Как переводить прилагательное? - Тут сложно сказать. "Incultus" значит в прямом смысле "необработанный", "неокультуренный". Применять его по отношению к живому существу можно по-всякому. Остановлюсь на двух вариантах. "Дикий лис": такой перевод можно принять лишь с натяжкой, поскольку "дикий" здесь используется в значении "агрессивный", "грубый", "жестокий". Этого совершенно не видно в переводе, ведь "дикий лис" по умолчанию - это лис, живущий в лесу. И все тут. Другой вариант - "лохматый лис": вот он как раз не требует никаких оговорок, так что для меня он чуть ли не основной. Просто лис с нечесаной, свалявшейся шерстью. 3. Как НЕ переводить прилагательное? - "Vulpes Inculta" никак не значит "пустынный лис". С точки зрения грамматики этот вариант однозначно не верен. Я бы лично отверг и перевод "грязный лис". Теоретически, в контексте это возможно, только вот контекста мы не имеем. Точно так же можно Вульпеса обозвать "тупым (необразованным) лисом", но нужно ли?.. : Спасибо за развёрнутое обсуждение, но пожалуйста, подписывайтесь. Так будет удобнее для всех. Не буду спорить: с латынью я знаком на уровне пары недель чтения самоучителя. Замечу, впрочем, что с латынью не дружат не разработчики, а легионеры: они обращаются к Курьеру "Ave, amicus" в именительном, а не в звательном падеже, так что Вульпес может быть и пустынным лисом, он ведь родом из Юты. Если я хоть что-нибудь понимаю в склонении латинских слов и географии Юты. : В настоящее время правила Убежища ограничиваются фразой "Это энциклопедия, которую может редактировать каждый, так же, как и в Википедии." А в Википедии есть принцип нейтральной точки зрения, гласящий: "Если на предмет статьи существует несколько различных взглядов, то их все необходимо изложить." Вы можете помочь Убежищу, например, написав подраздел "Имя Вульпеса" в этой статье. Вульпес - примечательный персонаж и заслуживает этого. Хотя это конечно не обязательно. NCR Citizen 11:20, марта 5, 2011 (UTC) :: //...они обращаются к Курьеру "Ave, amicus" в именительном, а не в звательном падеже, так что Вульпес может быть и пустынным лисом, он ведь родом из Юты. :: Пусть так, однако если Вы напишете, что переводили с латыни, то покривите душой. Корректным определением языка оригинала тогда будет "испорченная латынь Легиона", грамматика которой, кстати, никому не известна, так что Ваш перевод будет предположением и только. :: //"Если на предмет статьи существует несколько различных взглядов, то их все необходимо изложить." :: Не думаю, что я нарушил нейтралитет. Для того чтобы мнение могло быть учтено, оно по меньшей мере должно быть, как говорят американцы, образованным (educated opinion). Филология, как и любая другая наука, имеет свои законы. Подлежат ли мои взгляды записи в энциклопедию, если я бездоказательно решу, что вода замерзает при ста градусах Цельсия или что полосы на флаге РФ имеют желтый, фиолетовый и зеленый цвет? Вряд ли. Я утрирую - не принимайте на свой счет. :: //Вы можете помочь Убежищу, например, написав подраздел "Имя Вульпеса" в этой статье. :: Даже не знаю, что можно добавить к той заметке, которую я написал выше. Читатель Википедии, ИМХО, хочет знать: как переводится имя Вульпес Инкульта? Читателю предложены два наиболее точных, ИМХО!, варианта. Тонкости можно обсудить в Обсуждении, разве не так? :: - A Wikia contributor ::: Как хотите. Дух правила важнее, чем его буква. Общая цель — создание энциклопедии — важнее и того, и другого. ::: Пожалуйста, подписывайтесь четырьмя тильдами "~" или нажатием на кнопку в интерфейсе. NCR Citizen 15:03, марта 5, 2011 (UTC) :::: И тем не менее, еще раз к вопросу о переводе... Как человек, изучавший латынь 1,5 года в академии, скажу.... В принципе, все верно сказано, "лис" или "лиса" - не суть важно, хотя... Все же правильнее "лиса"... :::: Второе. Звательный падеж (Vocativus) в СОВРЕМЕННОЙ грамматике латинского языка слился с именительным. Различия ведь между ними минимальны, отличаются лишь окончания для слов мужского рода 2го склонения (к которым как раз относится слово Amicus - друг. Правильно будет "Ave, Amice!". Тем не менее, ввиду отсутствия в русском языке звательного падежа, чаще всего на русский язык обращение к собеседнику переводят в именительном падеже. Обратный перевод также осуществляется в именительный падеж. :::: ```` ::::: Пожайлуста, подписывайтесь четырьмя "~". Было бы уместно написать небольшой подраздел или примечание о переводе имени Вульпеса. NCR Citizen 08:20, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Дезинформируете, голубчик. :::::: //Все же правильнее "лиса"... :::::: Аргументы? :::::: //Звательный падеж (Vocativus) в СОВРЕМЕННОЙ грамматике латинского языка слился с именительным. :::::: Определите, пожалуйста, СОВРЕМЕННУЮ грамматику. :::::: //Тем не менее, ввиду отсутствия в русском языке звательного падежа... :::::: Строго говоря, он все еще присутствует в таких архаических формах, как "отче", "старче", "человече". 212.193.3.3 06:52, августа 12, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia contributor (Комментарий отредактирован: удалено неэтичное выражение NCR Citizen) Не понял >Если Курьер убьёт Вульпеса, то по словам замещающего его Габбана окажется, что Вульпес не участвовал в нападении на Ниптон Получается, Вульпес не был убит? Эй, парнишка! Ты с какова племени? Кто-нибудь может подтвердить или опровергнуть эти данные? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:02, мая 7, 2014 (UTC) :Возможно, не буду оригинален, цитата с англовики: «According to Ulysses, Vulpes Inculta was responsible for the pacification of the Twisted Hairs at Dry Wells once the Legion's campaign ended in Arizona.» Kylxackep (обсуждение) 22:47, мая 7, 2014 (UTC)kylxackep :: Вот именно, Инкульта занимался усмирением Косоплётов, а не происходил из них. Прочих сведений о его происхождении ни в Official Game Guide, ни в игре, нет. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 08:34, мая 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Хорошо. Удаляем информацию о происхождении как выдумку добавившего её участника. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:37, мая 8, 2014 (UTC) Блондин? На коллекционной карте Вулпес изображён блондином с не такими уж короткими волнистыми волосами. Да ещё и с таким злым взглядом. Ммм... Неужели ничего нигде в "Убежище" на этот счёт больше не написано? Нельзя ли предположить, что таким он внешне являлся в начальной версии? Вот гляньте на скриншот слайда с одним из вариантов концовок связанных с Легионом. Уж очень похож, я уверен, что похож. Jack of Clubs.jpg Endscrn cr06.jpg 0Fresh (обсуждение) 12:06, июля 15, 2015 (UTC) : Да, забавно. Может быть и так, тем более, что Вульпес и Блондин-На-Скриншоте носят «Потрошитель», который в Форте носит, вроде, только Вульпес. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:32, июля 16, 2015 (UTC) : --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:12, июля 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, My GOD! Я кажется вновь плохо изъясняюсь!.. Я знаю, что в статье про это написано, но это всё?.. Я просто спрашиваю, не верите ли вы в такой его ранний образ? И может ли это быть на скриншоте именно Вулпес Инкульта? Теперь-то понятно?!?! Процитирую и выделю прошлый вопрос: "Неужели ничего нигде в "Убежище" на этот счёт 'больше''' не написано?''" 0Fresh (обсуждение) 12:17, июля 15, 2015 (UTC) : Энциклопедия требует точных данных, не домыслов. Если у Вас будут подтверждённые данные разработчиков о первоначальной модели Вульпеса, безусловно, это можно отразить в статье. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:22, июля 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Конечно в курсе этого: "факты, факты, факты, только факты". Именно поэтому написал сюда, а не в статью. 0Fresh (обсуждение) 12:26, июля 15, 2015 (UTC)